


*puts out cigarette*

by Terror_and_Dreams



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terror_and_Dreams/pseuds/Terror_and_Dreams





	*puts out cigarette*

Adult Travis drives a 1999 Toyota Corolla, fight me.


End file.
